


Pulsating

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Top!Fushimi, basically don't read this if have an issue with switching roles, but parts could be considered misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to do what?”</p>
<p>Saruhiko eyed Misaki warily, watching the other stutter with an attempted explanation. </p>
<p>“I-I just think…it would be hot or whatever,” Misaki said, deliberately looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. “I heard it feels good too, so it’s not just for me and yeah…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsating

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on tumblr that requested "masturbating in front of each other" on a nsfw list with sarumi/misaru ^^ I hope you all enjoy my grossness

“You want me to do what?”

Saruhiko eyed Misaki warily, watching the other stutter with an attempted explanation.

“I-I just think…it would be hot or whatever,” Misaki said, deliberately looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. “I heard it feels good too, so it’s not just for me and yeah…”

Saruhiko still sat in his same frozen position, fork raised in midair. The fact Misaki had felt the need to bring this up at dinner was another issue entirely.

“You…want me to use a dil—”

“Ugh never mind! You’re right, it’s dumb, forget I even asked!” Misaki picked up his fork, trying to stuff as much food as possible into his mouth.

Saruhiko watched as the other fidgeted, and he briefly considered Misaki’s request. It was…weird, and bold, even for Misaki. Misaki making the suggestion alone seemed to arouse something inside Saruhiko, but the idea of doing _that_ still had him on the fence.

What were the real differences though? Misaki had seen him masturbate the traditional way more than a few times, and he’d been literally _inside_ Saruhiko twice as much. It wasn’t like he was asking to do any BDSM so maybe…

_Ugh._

“Misaki…”

“So uh anyways…how was work today? My day was great! I—a” Misaki still had a light blush on his face, and was now obviously trying to bury the previous topic as much as he could manage.

“Misaki…”

“Homra was actually a little busy during the day and fucking Chitose—”

“I’ll do it.”

Misaki stilled, blinking slowly. “Uh…huh?”

“Moron. I said, I’ll do it,” Saruhiko repeated, continuing to eat as if nothing had happened.

“R-really?!” Misaki smiled, still a bit hesitantly. “G-great! Thanks!”

“Mm. I guess I have to give you a show, is that what you want?” Saruhiko had said it sarcastically, but Misaki just stayed silent. Saruhiko, confused, looked up only to be surprised by his boyfriend’s intense gaze.

“Mm.”

\--

So that’s how they ended up across from each other, Misaki seated in the armchair and Saruhiko on the couch, a new and expensive vibrator and a bottle of lube lying next to the taller.

_Oh Misaki…_

They both stared at each other awkwardly, stiffly, unsure of how to proceed.

“Uh,” Misaki started, fidgeting slightly in the armchair. “So are you gonna like…take off your pants?”

“No Misaki, I’m going to stick the dildo through my jeans,” Saruhiko deadpanned, unamused.

“Okay asshole! Ugh, y-you’re killing the mood,” Misaki muttered.

“What mood? You’re just staring at me,” Saruhiko said as he moved to unbuckle his pants. He messed with the fastener, eventually prying the pants open and throwing his belt off to the side.

“Well,” Misaki replied, throat getting a little dryer. “You promised me a s-show.”

Saruhiko’s eyes darkened at that, and he quickly undid the first few buttons on his shirt. “I did. You’ll have to let me get into character first.”

Misaki sighed, settling as best he could into his seat, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. Saruhiko just smirked before closing his eyes and focusing on the task at hand.

_Hm, how to go about this…_

He felt, for once, that it was best for his imagination to run wild.

He started with Misaki’s face. Not the usual bright, smiling one. The one lost in the throes of sex, eyes half lidded and face flushed from whatever act they happened to be doing. He’d seen that face so many times, covered with sweat and occasionally, with Saruhiko’s cum. Sometimes those beautiful amber eyes would turn predatory as his hands gripped Saruhiko’s hips.

That was probably his favorite face, the face Misaki had before he pounded Saruhiko into the bed. Hmm, or maybe it was the needy one, the one Misaki gave him before Saruhiko sunk into his plush ass.  

His hands drifted to his inner thighs, fondling his balls through his boxers as the images continued. His mind brought him the memory of Misaki on his knees, sucking him off before he left for work.  He reached for the hard bulge in his underwear, pulling himself out with a hiss and pumping lazily. He squeezed the tip, but his slim fingers slid over the slick head due to his already aroused state. He groaned, electing to not hold his voice back this time. After all, considering what he was about to do, it couldn’t get anymore embarrassing. He gripped the length a little tighter, trying desperately to mimic the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. Misaki _was_ really good at blowjobs…

He brought a hand up to tug at his shirt’s collar, forcing the top open a bit more. It felt weird, gliding his own hands down his chest. He tweaked a nipple experimentally, trying to picture Misaki’s hands instead as he pulled and pinched at one of the sensitive peaks with his left hand. His right was still busy jerking off his dick, small, slick noises coming from his groin.

He looked disheveled, he knew that much. He moaned still, his face flushed and his breath coming out in quick, harsh pants as he pumped his cock more frantically.

He had enough clarity to slow down, moving his thumb to swipe over his slit teasingly, just enough to make him twitch and his body beg for release. He wished it were Misaki’s rough, calloused, hands sliding up and down the length, drawing more whines and gasps from Saruhiko’s mouth.

He opened his eyes, trying with great difficulty to not peek at Misaki’s expression, and looked over to the supplies sitting on the couch cushion beside him. The dildo sat there, clean and new. It wasn’t one of the gaudy, oversized ones that came in obnoxiously bright colors. When they’d been looking for one, Saruhiko had rejected any of the sort. No, this one was just right—medium sized and a plain black color.

Thinking ahead, he pulled off his boxers with the hand that had been fondling his chest, leaving his bottom half completely bare. He moaned, low and throaty, before reaching for the bottle of lube. He uncapped it without any trouble, reluctantly prying his hand away from his dick in order to spread the liquid over his fingers.

“You have…the remote right?” Saruhiko asked, still not looking at his boyfriend.

There was a peculiar silence, and Saruhiko might have wondered if Misaki was even there if it weren’t for the harsh panting coming from the redhead. He heard some shuffling, like Misaki was adjusting himself in his seat. Then Saruhiko heard an affirmative noise come from his boyfriend’s throat, something akin to a growl. His eyes widened, shooting up to finally stare at Misaki.

His boyfriend’s pupils were blown wide, narrowed like he was a starving animal. It was as if he was just waiting to pounce, his fingers buried in the fabric of the armchair. His lips would part every now and then, allowing his tongue to dart out and move along his dry lips. Saruhiko had to will himself to not just give up the whole thing right there, let Misaki take him or take Misaki or do whatever position felt right in the moment. The taller shuddered violently, prodding a slicked up finger at his entrance. It was hard at first, so he scooted to the back of the couch, slouching and bringing his legs up to rest on the edge of the cushions. The position was…exposing, but seeing the way his boyfriend’s eyes seemed to darken even more, Saruhiko shook away whatever insecurities he was feeling.

He pushed one of the digits inside, gasping at the intrusion. His body knew what to do, relaxing and opening up for more, occasionally clamping down on his finger. Apparently he needed something bigger...

Maybe he and Misaki did have sex too much…if that was even possible. Saruhiko smirked as he pushed in another finger, making a light thrusting motion and drawing out loud, squelching noises from below. He heard his boyfriend whine, almost too quietly to be heard, and Saruhiko pushed in a third finger. Misaki was right after all, he’d promised a show.

He aimed his fingers up a bit, searching for his own sweet spot. Misaki was usually able to find it so much quicker…

Saruhiko moaned, remembering the feeling of Misaki thrusting inside him with abandon, hitting that spot directly almost each and every time.

Then he found it, and his back arched off the couch, a leg slipping to the floor. He turned his head to the side, catching his breath as he tentatively brushed over the spot again. He probably looked ridiculous, his own fingers stuffed in his hole as Misaki watched. It was humiliating, but Saruhiko couldn’t bring himself to stop, not with his boyfriend staring at him like that. He pulled his fingers out, maybe a little too hastily, and he stifled the lewd groan that nearly tore from his mouth. He grabbed the toy on the cushion next to him, the medium sized silicone vibrator, and slicked it up with lube curiously. To think he was actually going to do this in front of his boyfriend caused a flush to spread across his face reluctantly, but he continued regardless.

Saruhiko pushed a finger inside himself again, making way for the tip of the dildo as he began to slowly insert it. He leaned back, breathing deeply as he was stretched apart. He returned to his fantasy, thinking of his boyfriend’s shadow above him, his dick sinking in slowly as he gave hushed reassurances and reminders to breathe while Saruhiko only nodded. Caring, loving Misaki.

He relaxed more, sinking the dildo in further. He let a choked moan escape from the delicious burn, and eventually the toy was completely lodged inside him. His muscles clenched around it, his ass taking the toy in eagerly, perhaps wishing for the real thing. Only the handle of the toy was visible when Saruhiko cast a heated glance downwards, also noticing his hard, leaking cock on his stomach as precum dripped out of it, lightly smearing on his abdomen.

He pulled the dildo out slowly before thrusting it back in, hissing as it hit his sweet spot dead on. That was what it was made for after all, its form bent up in just the right way to reach the prostate. He continued fucking himself with it, actions getting less and less hesitant as the pleasure blanked out his thoughts, leaving room only for wanton pleas and urgings for more. In a way it was satisfying, being able to both deny himself the stimulation or give himself more, but it paled in comparison to when it was just he and Misaki going at it like they were starved. Yes, that teasing was much more rewarding.

Thinking of his boyfriend, Saruhiko’s eyes drifted over to Misaki, who now had a super obvious bulge in the front of his pants. It was probably painful at that point. Saruhiko just smirked, stilling the hand that had been manning the toy, making sure that once again it was stuffed all the way inside him, situated right at his prostate.

“Eh Misaki…you picked this one out for a reason,” Saruhiko breathed out, stopping to swallow. “Aren’t you gonna use it to its full potential?”

Saruhiko’s hair was matted to his forehead with sweat now, and he reached up it push it back as he waited for his boyfriend’s response.

Misaki’s eyes flicked to the coffee table in front of him, spotting the small, black remote he’d set there. The shorter groaned, prying his hands away from the armchair and reached to grab it, knuckles white from the grip. He then met Saruhiko’s gaze, throwing back a smirk of his own.

“You bet I am.”

And then the toy was on, vibrations coursing through it and stimulating that magical spot inside Saruhiko without mercy. Misaki hadn’t even bothered to start on the low setting first, cranking it up to level three right out the gate. A whine escaped Saruhiko’s mouth from the suddenness of it, and he slid lower on the couch, nearly falling to the floor from the intensity. He gripped the back of the cushions for support, bringing himself back up. He heard Misaki laugh, but he was beyond caring about the humiliating nature of the act by then. It felt so _good._ Too good. It was as if the pleasure was threatening to unravel him. His left hand left the couch cushion, moving to lightly claw at his abdomen as the vibrations continued, tearing more keening, desperate sounds from his lips.

No wonder the toy had been a bit pricier, as Saruhiko held it he could feel the vibrations up his arm, strong and consistent. It was…exhilarating.

Misaki was approaching him now, albeit stiffly, palming himself through his pants with the hand that wasn’t using the remote. He looked lost, eyes glazed over and half lidded. The skater coughed, clearing his throat as he reached Saruhiko and swept his dark, wet locks away from his forehead.

“Y-you, you look so great like this,” Misaki whispered, eyes watching as the toy continued to penetrate his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Saruhiko sighed in between pants, leaning into Misaki’s touch. His erection was painful now, begging to be touched as it leaked onto his stomach, red and swollen.

“Misaki…” Saruhiko opened his eyes, asking silently for attention. Misaki nodded, grabbing the vibrator from Saruhiko’s hand and pulling it out none too gently. Saruhiko yelped, unable to stop himself due to the surprise. The toy now lay on the floor, still vibrating for a few moments until Misaki switched it off.

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted—” Saruhiko was cut off by the sight of Misaki hastily pulling off his pants and underwear. His fully hard cock sprang out, and Saruhiko unconsciously licked his lips, so used to the sight meaning a blowjob on his part.

Not this time though, Misaki simply grasped Saruhiko’s dick, causing the taller to emit a shuddering sigh as Misaki began lubing it up with the bottle nearby. Misaki sat next to Saruhiko, bringing his legs up and hastily prepping himself. Saruhiko’s eyes widened as Misaki pushed a finger inside himself, hissing from the familiar burn. The shorter had a flush on his face from the embarrassment of fingering himself, but he pushed another finger in regardless while Saruhiko just stared, eyes darkening as lewd noises and gasps began escaping his boyfriend’s lips.

“Misaki,” he growled, leaning over to suck and nip at Misaki’s exposed neck. “What are you—“

“Shut it! This is so weird,” Misaki replied, allowing Saruhiko to access his neck more. A whine escaped him as Saruhiko sucked on his earlobe, biting down gently. Saruhiko reached for Misaki’s neglected cock, but was stopped by Misaki’s hand on his wrist. “W-wait…you’ll see, m’kay?”

Saruhiko bit his bottom lip, looking away from the wanton display before he came just from the image of Misaki finger fucking himself. Misaki was using two now, stretching himself thoroughly and quickly, as if desperate for…for what exactly?

Eventually, Misaki decided he had been prepped enough, and rose off the couch to stand in front of Saruhiko. A blush still adorning his face, he smiled lazily, placing his hands on Saruhiko’s shoulders and raising his eyebrows.

_Oh, I see._

A shiver wracked Saruhiko’s frame as he lined himself up with Misaki’s entrance, moaning as he finally touched his aching dick. Misaki sank down on it, breathing raggedly as Saruhiko’s cock was stuffed inside him, moving past the rings of muscle easily.

Saruhiko shuddered when he was buried in completely, and he placed his hands shakily on Misaki’s hips, rubbing them softly as Misaki adjusted to the penetration. Saruhiko laughed breathily as he glided a hand over Misaki’s abdomen, which was still covered by his plain gray t-shirt.

“Hey,” Saruhiko said with a smug smile. Misaki peered at him curiously, clearly in a daze.

“Hm?” Misaki followed his response with an experimental bob, moving up and down slowly on Saruhiko.

“Mm, you- _hah-_ look great…like this,” Saruhiko said, his smug smile a little shaky as Misaki began riding him.

Misaki seemed to snap out of his pleasured haze for a moment from hearing his own words thrown back at him. He scoffed, lifting himself so that only the tip of Saruhiko’s dick was still in him before slamming down, laughing when a moan was ripped from Saruhiko’s throat. “Shut up.”

_Fine._

Saruhiko grabbed Misaki’s hips in a vice grip, beginning to thrust up wildly into that waiting heat. Misaki gasped, trying to keep up with Saruhiko’s unforgiving pace as he bounced in the taller’s lap. The slick noises bounced off the walls, and Misaki vaguely felt relieved that they weren’t in the bedroom where the neighbors were more likely to hear.

As Saruhiko’s thrusts got borderline frantic, the slapping sounds became near deafening, mixing dirtily with their moans and pants. Saruhiko leaned forward a bit, flicking his tongue out over Misaki’s chest. Misaki whined, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He knew Saruhiko was close, it would only take a few more—

“Misaki… _ah shi—ah!”_ Saruhiko stiffened, wrapping his arms tightly around Misaki’s waist as he tried to muffle his cries. He twitched inside Misaki, sighing at the satisfaction of finally being able to come and empty himself into his boyfriend.

After fully spending himself, Saruhiko groaned and fell limp against the couch cushions, welcoming Misaki into his arms as they caught their breath.

Due to the shift, Saruhiko’s cock slipped out of Misaki, and the shorter wriggled from the feeling of cum beginning to drip down his thighs. Saruhiko released him, albeit reluctantly, and threw Misaki a content smile.

“Fuck,” Misaki voiced, standing up awkwardly as fluid continued to drip onto the floor. “I’m going to have to clean now.”

“Yeah but later,” Saruhiko said, moving to pull Misaki close again with a wicked grin. “We’re not done yet.”

Saruhiko grasped Misaki’s still hard cock, wetting his lips. Due to the height difference, Saruhiko decided it would be better to get on his knees on the floor. He lowered himself, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

Finally face to face with Misaki’s length, a familiar sight for him those days, Saruhiko leaned forward to smear the precum across his lips like some strange, lewd version of gloss. Misaki whined above him, shallowly thrusting his hips in search of the suction he craved from his boyfriend’s skillful mouth.

Saruhiko felt no need to prolong things this time, more than willing to give his boyfriend whatever he needed to completely lose it. He relaxed his jaw, shoving Misaki’s whole length inside his mouth. Misaki practically bent in two. The redhead cried out as Saruhiko began to suck insistently, nose buried in the coarse hairs at the base of Misaki’s cock.

“Fuck Saru—wait…I- _ah,_ ” Misaki moaned, cut off by Saruhiko moving up and down on his dick, loud and wet noises hitting his ears.

“Saru…” This time it was a question, Saruhiko knew. He pulled away till his mouth was only wrapped around the head, and raised his eyebrows up at his boyfriend. Misaki shook from the lewd image, and cleared his throat roughly.

“Let me…on you…yeah?” The question was hesitant and vague, but Saruhiko got it loud and clear. His eyes widened, and he pulled off Misaki’s dick fully. Sure, they’d done a lot of things. This included Misaki letting Saruhiko come on him, his face, his chest, inside him, whatever. Saruhiko was possessive like that. He hadn’t even considered the idea that Misaki may want to do the same. Misaki had no problem being bold when he wanted to be, but this hadn’t yet come up, and well…

It was a definite turn on.

Saruhiko smirked, leaning back so that he hit the edge of the couch. “Go ahead.”

Misaki’s eyes narrowed, filled with want and unbridled desire. He grabbed the back of Saruhiko’s head, pulling at his hair and tilting it up. He held his cock with his other hand, starting to furiously jerk himself off in his boyfriend’s face. There was a blush across his cheeks, he really couldn’t believe he had actually asked for this.

It was only a few moments later that he came, spilling out over Saruhiko’s beautifully structured face with a silent scream. The white fluid seemed to fall off those high cheekbones, dripping onto the floor and joining the earlier mess. Saruhiko’s face scrunched up a bit from the stickiness on his face, blinking rapidly as a few drops that had gotten in his hair dripped down onto his forehead and eyelids.

_Huh…so that’s how it feels._

Misaki stepped back, placing his hands on his hips as he tried to calm himself down. Saruhiko wiped some cum off his cheek, bringing it to his mouth to taste it curiously.

“Hm, you’re bitter today,” Saruhiko said with a grin.

Misaki looked thoroughly scandalized. “D-don’t taste it! That’s fucking weird!”

“You act as if I don’t taste it on a weekly basis. Really Misaki? You’re gonna be a blushing virgin even now? After such a bold request too,” Saruhiko said with a wide smirk, loving how Misaki continued to avoid eye contact.

“S-shut up! It was…you…you liked it right?” Misaki seemed unsure suddenly, crossing his arms as he waited for a response.

To think he’d fallen for a complete idiot, what was he even doing?

“It was…not totally awful,” Saruhiko muttered, looking away when Misaki’s face broke out into a grin.

“So in not-asshole speak that means you did! Told you so,” Misaki said, plopping back onto the sofa with a relieved sigh. “That was awesome.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, getting up from the couch to walk towards the bathroom.

“You’re getting stains all over the couch,” he called back, laughing when Misaki jumped away with a curse.

“Asshole! Ugh, I’ll clean it after we shower,” Misaki stated, catching up to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand.

“Hey! Um, t-thanks though, for doing…ya know,” Misaki said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Saruhiko leaned down, catching the other’s lips in a chaste kiss. They hadn’t shared one yet, and he felt the need to correct such a transgression.

“Whatever, you have to do it next time…”

“Ha yeah. Wait…eh?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I resisted incorporating a double ended dildo simply bc i didn't have time. But.  
> There will be other opportunities >_>  
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!  
> Also thanks to Rache, EmeraldWaves, for beta reading this <33 Ur the best ^^


End file.
